One More You
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Kenapa sih, sudah punya aku masih kurang? Seijuurou benci kalau mama papa lebih perhatian sama Tetsuya, karena itu, Seijuurou bersiap melawan dengan segudang ide jahilnya. tapi, apa yang ada di balik kelakuannya itu? for event #FKNBI. sibling!AkaKuro
_Di ruang makan kediaman Akashi, tampak tiga orang berambut merah tengah menikmati makan malam sambil menonton televisi._

 _"Sei-chan, apa kau mau punya adik lagi?" Tanya sang wanita sambil menaruh sayur ke dalam mangkuk putranya dengan sumpit._

 _Si kecil langsung memasang tampang masam. Dengan kasar, dibantingnya sumpit yang dipakainya ke meja, "Ga mau!" serunya sambil berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu._

 _Sang ibu menatap sumpit anaknya yang terjatuh ke lantai lalu menatap pria dewasa yang duduk di depannya. Sang pria hanya menatap punggung sang anak yang berlari ke lantai dua, lalu kembali memakan makanannya._

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.

Title: One More You

Chara: Siblings!AkaKuro.

Rate: K

Warn: Fluff gagal, mengandung bully versi anak kecil(?), rentang usia 5 tahun, typo, OOC, dan semacamnya.

warn2: fanfic ini (katanya sih) bergenre humor, tapi sengaja disisipkan hurt sedikit karena kalau ga ada hurt ga bakal ada feel nya :v #dilempartomat

.

.

.

Welcome, readers and silent readers ^^

Happy reading, minna-san ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah bergema di seluruh sekolah. Seluruh siswa merapikan buku dan tas mereka lalu memberikan salam kepada guru sebelum keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan berlari ke gerbang, menghampiri orangtua yang sudah menunggu.

Diantara kerumunan anak-anak itu, tampak sejumput rambut merah yang tenggelam dalam keramaian. Rambut itu bergeser ke samping, ke pilar gerbang, dan menghilang. Setelah kerumunan itu berkurang, tampaklah seorang bocah laki-laki tengah berjongkok di depan pilar sambil menatap seekor kucing dalam kardus yang diletakkan di samping gerbang. Tangan mungilnya terjulur mengelus bulu-bulu putih si kucing. Sesekali kepalanya terangkat dan melihat sekeliling, lalu kembali menunduk begitu tidak mendapati apa yang dicarinya.

"Sei!"

Rambut merah bergoyang tertiup angin ketika kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati rambut merah lainnya tengah menghampirinya. Seijuurou kecil berdiri lalu tersenyum pada temannya.

"Halo, Taiga." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Bocah beralis cabang itu, Kagami Taiga, membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu diatas lutut, berusaha mengontrol nafas setelah berlari-lari. Setelah berhasil mengembalikan nafasnya, bocah itu berdiri tegak dan tersenyum kepada Seijuurou.

"Sei, main basket yuk," ajaknya sambil nyengir lebar.

Dengan cepat Seijuurou menggeleng, "Gomen, Taiga, tapi papa bilang papa mau jemput Sei hari ini. Jadi lain kali aja ya,"

Taiga merengut, alis uniknya tertekuk ke atas, kening dikerutkan, bibir mungil dimajukan lima senti (perkiraan Seijuurou sih begitu). Sungguh, wajah bocah itu jadi tampak imut.

"Kalau Taiga manyun gitu, nanti Aomine-sensei cium lho," Ujar Seijuurou mengingatkan. Aomine Daiki-sensei, wali kelas mereka, memang suka menggoda Taiga yang (katanya) imut tapi kurang ajar, Seijuurou tidak heran kalau setiap hari melihat Taiga dan senseinya itu bertengkar setiap hari.

Taiga kembali memasang tampang kecewa, namun beberapa detik berikutnya dia tersenyum lebar, "Ya sudah, besok kita main bersama ya." Ucapnya riang sembari berlari pergi, menggandeng tangan ayahnya dan berjalan pulang bersama, bisa dilihatnya Taiga begitu semangat menceritakan kegiatannya di sekolah kepada ayahnya, dan ayah Taiga akan mengelus kepala Taiga lembut. Lalu ayah Taiga akan menggendong Taiga keatas bahunya dan berbelok ke gang pertama, menuju rumah mereka.

Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Dulu, dia juga pernah seperti itu. Dulu, setiap kali dia pulang sekolah, dia pasti akan menemukan papanya di depan gerbang. Dulu, dia selalu menyambut uluran tangan papa dan pulang dengan papa. Dulu, papa selalu menggendongnya ke atas bahu papa, membiarkannya menikmati pemandangan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dulu, papa dan mama sangat sayang padanya. Dulu…

Seijuurou meremas celananya mengingat semua itu. Dulu, mama dan papa tidak pernah mengabaikannya, tapi semuanya berubah sejak dia muncul.

Sepasang iris ruby mendongak ke arah langit. Langit mulai mendung, Seijuurou sendiri tak tau sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di depan gerbang, seingatnya tadi matahari masih tersenyum cerah diatas sana. Seijuurou kecil membungkuk menatap si kucing yang sedari tadi berputar-putar sambil menggesekkan kepalanya di kaki Seijuurou.

"Nyaa-san, Sei pulang dulu ya," Ucapnya polos sembari mengelus kepala mungil si kucing. Lalu menggendongnya kembali ke kardus. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pagar sekolah.

"Papa pasti lupa lagi…" gumamnya pelan sambil menendang batu kerikil.

Bayangan bayi berambut biru memenuhi kepalanya, bayangan mama yang menggendong dan mengelus kepala bayi itu dengan penuh kelembutan, bayangan papa yang duduk di kantor dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di sampingnya.

Kaki mungil terbalut sepatu kets berjalan menuju bangku taman. Tas sekolah berwarna cokelat diletakkan diatas bangku, Seijuurou mengambil kerikil sebanyak mungkin dan diletakkan disamping tasnya. Satu persatu, batu-batu itu dilempar ke kolam untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

Dulu, mama papa tidak sesibuk ini. Semua berubah sejak kedatangan bayi mungil itu di rumahnya. Seijuurou tidak mengerti, bayi itu terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menarik perhatian mama dan membuat papa sibuk?

Seijuurou tidak mengerti. Yang dia ingat, sekitar sebulan setelah ulang tahunnya, mama tiba-tiba kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya yang membesar. Papa dan Seijuurou langsung membawa mama pergi ke rumah sakit, lalu dia tidur. Setelah itu dia dibangunkan papa dan dibawa ke ruangan mama, yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut biru muda, lalu papa mama bilang dia akan jadi kakak.

Seijuurou tidak mengerti. Kakak itu apa? Kenapa dia harus menjadi kakak? Apa hebatnya menjadi kakak? Apa kakak selalu dinomorduakan?

Kehabisan batu, Seijuurou berbaring meringkuk diatas bangku. Niatnya pulang diurungkan kembali. Sampai rumah juga mama tidak akan menyambutnya, mungkin juga mama ga akan tau kalau dia belum pulang, mama pasti sibuk mengurus Tetsuya, adiknya yang berusia 3 bulan lebih itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan langit yang sedikit mendung membuatnya mengantuk. Kedua mata terpejam, tubuhnya perlahan rileks, dan bocah mungil itu perlahan terlelap dengan tas sebagai bantal.

* * *

"Masaomi-san, Masaomi-san,"

"Ngg…" Pria berusia 30-an itu menggeliat pelan dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Lho? Aku tertidur?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hai, anda sudah tertidur selama 3 jam," ucap sang sekretaris, Midorima Shintarou.

Pria bernama lengkap Akashi Masaomi itu langsung terbangun sepenuhnya, "Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyanya.

"Um…" pria berambut hijau itu menatap jam tangannya, "Jam 5 sore,"

"Astaga!"

Midorima terpaksa mengelus dada untuk menenangkan jantungnya akibat sang bos menggebrak meja secara mendadak, "Memangnya ada apa, Masaomi-san?"

"Putraku pulang jam 2 sore, aku harus menjemputnya,"

Masaomi langsung merapikan rambutnya, mengambil handphone dan dompet lalu berlari ke SD Zansei yang berada 3 blok dari kantornya. Kedua manik gold-nya membola mendapati sekolah itu kosong, hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang sedang menyapu halaman .

"Pak, apa anda melihat anak saya? Rambutnya berwarna merah cerah." Tanya Masaomi pada si penjaga sekolah. Si penjaga sekolah melirik Masaomi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dia sudah pulang 10 menit yang lalu," Sahut si bapak.

Masaomi mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mulai mencari Seijuurou di sekitar sekolah. Perasaan bersalah hinggap di dadanya karena telah membiarkan putranya menunggu di sekolah selama 3 jam. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan membelikan kue kesukaan Seijuurou sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Pasti dia sudah sampai rumah," Masaomi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku kembali ke kantor saja deh,"

* * *

 **Tes.**

Kelopak yang sebelumnya menyembunyikan iris ruby-nya kini terbuka, tangannya mengucek-ucek matanya yang sedikit memerah. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, bocah mungil itu menatap langit yang sudah gelap, "Lho? Sudah malam?" celetuknya kaget, dengan segera diambilnya tas sekolah yang dijadikan bantal tadi, "Aku harus cepat pulang,"

 **Tes. Tes.**

"Aduh, gerimis," gumamnya sedikit panik, kaki dipacu untuk berlari, berusaha mencapai rumah lebih cepat, atau kalau tidak keburu, tempat berteduh juga boleh.

 **Tes. Tes. Tes.**

Tanpa aba-aba, hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Seijuurou kecil yang tidak sempat berteduh akhirnya kebasahan. Dengan cepat Seijuurou berlari ke halte bus terdekat, mengabaikan orang-orang berpayung yang ditabraknya dan keheranan melihat anak SD berkeliaran saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

Setelah penuh perjuangan menerobos kerumunan orang dewasa, Seijuurou berhasil menapakkan kaki di halte bus yang sepi. Tas sekolah diamankan di bangku, Seijuurou duduk dan melepaskan sepatunya untuk mengeluarkan air yang tertampung di dalamnya. Kaus kaki diperas dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas (Seijuurou harap baunya tidak menyebar). Pakaiannya melekat ke tubuhnya, mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh seijuurou yang rata tanpa kotak-kotak seperti papa, untung tas sekolahnya dari kulit, jadi ga akan menyerap air.

"Gimana nih? Udah basah…" keluh Seijuurou sambil menarik-narik ujung seragam, "Langsung pulang aja deh, udah terlanjur basah semua."

Tubuh mungil itu kembali berlari melawan hujan, sembari berharap dalam hati, siapa tau dia tiba di rumah dan disambut segelas susu cokelat hangat dan biscuit.

* * *

 **TING.**

Seijuurou melangkah keluar dari lift dengan tubuh gemetar. Kakinya yang kebas melangkah menuju ruang apartemen nomor 404 yang menjadi rumahnya. Hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, dan pakaian Seijuurou sudah hampir kering semua karena terkena angin.

"Pasti mama lagi sibuk dengan Tetsuya," Gumamnya lirih. Tangannya membuka pintu rumah, "Tadaima…"

Hal pertama yang dilihat Seijuurou ketika pintu terbuka adalah beberapa pasang sepatu dan sandal yang asing di genkan, lalu suara ramai yang terdengar berasal dari ruang tamu. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah, Seijuurou terdiam ketika tiba di ruang tamu.

 _Tuh, kan?_

Mama dikelilingi banyak temannya yang sibuk mengagumi keimutan bayi yang digendong mama. Beberapa mencubit pipi Tetsuya yang tembam, yang lainnya mengomentari rambut Tetsuya yang berbeda dari keluarganya. Mama tampak tersenyum senang sambil menggendong Tetsuya yang terlelap tanpa terganggu oleh orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Mama bahkan tidak sadar kalau Seijuurou sudah pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak semua orang langsung menoleh ke belakang dan tampak terkejut melihat Seijuurou yang penampilannya seperti kucing yang habis disiram air es oleh emak Hyuuga, wanita berambut cokelat yang berjualan di pertigaan. Mengabaikan tatapan semua orang, Seijuurou langsung berlari ke kamarnya, membanting pintu, melempar tasnya sembarangan, lalu duduk di kursi belajar, mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan krayon lalu mulai menggambar.

Pertama dia menggambar papa, lalu mama, dan dirinya. Setelah itu digambarnya bayi mungil di samping mama. Selesai menggambar, Seijuurou mengambil pensil, menulis keterangan diatas gambarnya. Papa adalah raja, mama ratunya, Seijuurou si pangeran kecil, dan Tetsuya…

"Telur busuk."

Seijuurou menulis diatas kepala Tetsuya.

"Telur busuk."

Figur sang bayi dicoret-coret hingga tak jelas lagi bentuknya.

"Tetsuya telur busuk."

 **JLEB.**

Pensil yang tadinya berujung runcing kini patah karena ditekan Seijuurou dengan kasar, gambar Tetsuya terus ditusuk-tusuk dengan kasar dan kencang, mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya pada si bayi kecil. Setelah puas menusuk-nusuk gambar Tetsuya, Seijuurou melompat ke ranjang tanpa mengganti baju ataupun mandi, berbaring memeluk guling biru bergambar spiderman.

Inilah kenapa Seijuurou malas melewati ruang tamu. Kalau bisa sih Seijuurou ga mau lewat ruang tamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu satu-satunya jalan menuju benteng(baca: kamar)nya. Setiap hari, pasti ada orang yang datang bertamu untuk melihat Tetsuya. Padahal bayi itu sudah berusia hampir 4 bulan, apa sih yang spesial dari bocah kecil seperti itu? Kenapa semua orang seolah tak peduli padanya? Seijuurou membenamkan wajahnya ke guling kesayangannya untuk meredam isakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou terlelap tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari ranjang.

* * *

"37.5 derajat celcius."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecut. Bagus, gara-gara dia langsung tidur tanpa ganti baju, dia terpaksa terbaring di ranjangnya karena masuk angin. Seijuurou lupa kalau dia habis kehujanan, seharusnya begitu sampai rumah dia langsung mandi atau setidaknya mengeringkan badan. Terima kasih pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu sampai rumah, Seijuurou jadi lupa.

Eh, tapi baguslah, Seijuurou bisa membalas dendam.

"Kenapa anak saya bisa sakit? Seingat saya dia baik-baik saja kemarin." Tanya mama.

Seijuurou melirik mama yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter.

"Anak ibu demam karena kehujanan dan masuk angin. Ini karena dia tidak segera mengeringkan tubuh setelah kehujanan. Tenang saja, demamnya akan segera turun dalam dua atau tiga hari."

Mama terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan dokter, Seijuurou bisa melihatnya dalam mata mama. Tuh kan, mama terlalu sibuk sama Tetsuya sampai ga tau anaknya yang lain pulang kehujanan sampai sakit.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Pak dokter mengambil tasnya, mama mengikuti dari belakang sambil menimang Tetsuya. Setelah pintu kamar ditutup, Seijuurou beranjak bangun. Dia mengintip dari balik pintu kamar, memastikan mama tak ada di dekat sana. Setelah keadaan aman, Seijuurou berlari menuju ruang tamu, menatap boneka kelinci kesayangan Tetsuya yang tergeletak di sofa, lalu mengambilnya.

"Ih, bau jigong," celetuknya ketika hidungnya bertemu dengan bulu boneka yang basah karena digigit Tetsuya.

Seijuurou berlari ke kamarnya dengan cepat dan membuang boneka itu ke dalam kardus sampah kering di kamarnya. Matanya berkilat menatap boneka kelinci yang tersembunyi dalam tumpukan kertas.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Tetsuya, niichan akan membuatmu menderita, hahahahahaha-uhuk uhuk…" Seijuurou tertawa jahat seperti para pejahat di film ultraman yang justru terdengar aneh jika keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, diakhiri dengan dirinya yang tersedak ludah sendiri dan berujung batuk-batuk yang tidak elit.

Selesai melakukan tugas-coretlaknatcoret-nya, Seijuurou kembali masuk ke dalam selimut dan tidur dengan tenang. Bermimpi dia menjadi Tetsuya dan Tetsuya menjadi dirinya.

* * *

"Huwaaaaaa…."

Akashi Shiori menggeledah ruang tamu, mencari-cari keberadaan boneka kelinci berwarna puth yang seingatnya tadi ada diatas sofa. Tetsuya kecil menangis meraung-raung, menolak minum susu ataupun tidur sebelum boneka kesayangannya ditemukan.

Sudah sekitar 3 jam 24 menit 57,29 detik Shiori mencari keberadaan boneka Tetsuya, namun hasilnya nihil. Boneka itu seolah hilang tertelan oleh Segitiga Bermuda. Shiori menggendong putra bungsunya yang masih menangis dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, "Gomenne, Tetchan, mama tidak menemukan bonekamu…sepertinya bonekamu hilang…"

Tetsuya kembali meraung mendengar vonis sang bunda, mata aqua yang bulat dan besar itu menatap Shiori dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tetchan pinjam boneka niichan aja ya," bujuk Shiori. Dia pun membawa Tetsuya ke kamar Seijuurou, mau mengambil boneka kelinci Seijuurou yang berwarna cokelat sekalian mengecek keadaan Seijuurou.

Nyonya Akashi duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan membaringkan bayinya di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya melihat betapa nyenyaknya Seijuurou tidur, telapak tangannya menempel ke kening Seijuurou,

"Ah, demamnya sudah turun," gumamnya lega.

Shiori mengelus rambut putra sulungnya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena terlalu fokus mengurus Tetsuya hingga lupa pada Seijuurou, hingga Seijuurou sakit seperti ini. Padahal dia dan Masaomi sudah berjanji untuk memberikan kasih sayang yang rata pada kedua putranya, tapi nyatanya…

"Maafkan mama ya, Sei-chan…" bisiknya sambil mengecup dahi Seijuurou.

Shiori berjalan ke meja belajar, memeriksa hasil PR dan latihan Seijuurou. Shiori tersenyum bangga melihat nilai sembilan dan sepuluh tertera di setiap halaman, tulisan Seijuurou juga rapi dan mudah dibaca, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak kelas satu yang tulisannya masih seperti cakar ayam.

 **Tluk.**

"Eh?" Shiori menatap benda yang baru saja terjatuh dari sela-sela lemari buku. Jemari lentiknya mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya, kedua matanya membulat melihat isi kertas itu. Yap, itu adalah kertas hasil gambar Seijuurou tadi malam.

"S-Sei-chan?" Shiori terkejut.

Kakinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol kardus tempat sampah yang berada di samping meja belajar, kardus itu tumbang hingga isinya berceceran. Dan di tengah puluhan bola kertas itu terdapat…

"Ini kan boneka kelincinya Tetchan…" Shiori menatap Seijuurou yang masih tertidur, "Jangan bilang kalau Sei-chan yang melakukannya…"

Berusaha menepis pemikirannya sendiri, Shiori langsung memberikan boneka itu pada Tetsuya, lalu membawa bayi itu keluar.

* * *

 **~Keesokan harinya~**

"Seiiiii!"

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, "Ohayou, Taiga," Sapanya.

Taiga memelankan langkahnya dan berjalan di samping Seijuurou, "Kemarin kau kemana? Kok ga sekolah?" tanyanya.

Bocah yang lebih mungil mengeryitkan dahinya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap jalanan, "Aku sakit."

"EEH? SEI SAKIT?! KOK GA BILANG?!"

Seijuurou terpaksa mengelus dada untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya, beginilah Taiga kalau sudah masuk mode 'mamagami', pasti dia bakal bawel seperti Satsuki-sensei, istrinya Aomine-sensei, yang bertugas di UKS.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku, tau gitu kan aku akan membawakan sup ayam yang kumasak kemarin," Taiga mendecih kesal.

"Hehehe, gomen-gomen," Seijuurou nyengir polos, "Tapi aku udah sehat kok, apalagi setelah berhasil membalaskan dendam pada Tetsuya…"

Taiga bergidik melihat seringaian yang terpatri pada wajah imut Seijuurou. Kakinya berhenti berjalan, kedua tangan mengeratkan pegangan pada tas sekolah, Seijuurou yang tidak merasakan Taiga disampingnya menoleh ke belakang, "Taiga?"

"Sei, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Taiga.

Seijuurou menelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Taiga bingung, "Nanya apa?"

Taiga terlihat ragu-ragu ketika hendak bertanya, namun akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kepo nya dan bertanya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan terlontar pun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, pertanyaan Taiga hanya diresponi oleh keheningan.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kenapa Sei ga mau punya adik?"_

.

.

.

* * *

Shiori pusing minta ampun.

Bukan, bukan karena harga sayur naik, bukan juga karena diskon baju di Mall Matahari habis, ataupun karena pair Saitama x Genos jadi canon.

Masalahnya itu Seijuurou, kenakalan anak itu sudah semakin parah. Shiori sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang anak itu mau? Sejak kemarin, ada saja yang dia lakukan, misalnya mendadak manja, sengaja memecahkan piring lalu berpura-pura polos dan berkata kalau dia menyenggolnya tanpa sengaja, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Gugugu…."

Shiori menatap bayi mungil dalam dekapannya yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengemut jari.

"Tetchan haus ya?" Tanyanya lembut

"Uwaaa…."

Shiori tertawa kecil, Tetsuya kecil dibaringkan di tengah ranjang dan diapit dua guling kecil, "Tunggu ya, mama ambil air dulu," ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Tetsuya lalu melangkah keluar.

Tetsuya berguling di ranjang sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya, sesekali menggigit telinga si kelinci dengan gusinya dan meninggalkan jejak berupa air liur. Mungkin jika kelinci itu hidup, si kelinci akan melakukan protes besar-besaran pada Tetsuya karena hampir tiap hari harus masuk mesin cuci.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tertangkap oleh telinga Tetsuya. Kedua bola mata yang bulat dan besar itu menoleh ke arah pintu, senyumnya pudar melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tetsuya…"

Seijuurou berdiri disana, senyum psycho terpampang di wajahnya yang imut, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lain, tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggung, entah apa yang dibawanya, tapi cukup membuat Tetsuya bergidik ngeri.

"Tetsuya sudah merebut mama dan papa dari aku,"

Tetsuya menatap kakaknya tidak mengerti.

"Karena itu," Seijuurou menatapnya sambil menyeringai, kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi kini terancung tinggi, Tetsuya bisa melihat cahaya berkilauan memantul pada benda itu, "Tetsuya harus dihukum!"

.

.

.

Shiori bersenandung pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk air gula dalam gelas kecil yang dibawanya, jemari lentiknya meraih gagang pintu, tak sabar bertemu bayinya yang baru ditinggalkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tetchan mama bawa-astaga!"

Gelas yang dibawanya hampir terjatuh begitu melihat Tetsuya, cepat-cepat diletakkannya air minum Tetsuya diatas nakas dan duduk di samping sang bayi. Tetsuya, yang menyadari kehadiran sang ibu tersenyum manis sambil menendang-nendang udara.

"Sei-chan…" gumam Shiori sedikit geram.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Ya. Wajah Tetsuya telah didandani oleh Seijuurou. Di kedua pipi bakpaonya terdapat tiga garis melintang, hidung mungilnya dicoret hingga hitam, dan di dahinya terdapat tulisan kanji singa. Shiori sebenarnya sangat gemas dengan penampilan Tetsuya, seandainya dia tidak sadar kalau wajah putra bungsunya itu dicoret oleh kakaknya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Seijuurou tersenyum puas.

* * *

Kenakalan Seijuurou tidak berhenti sampai disana.

Hari ini, Shiori tengah memandikan Tetsuya. Bayi mungil itu dengan asyiknya menepuk-nepuk air dengan tangan mungilnya hingga busanya muncrat kemana-mana, Shiori hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegangi tubuh Tetsuya agar tidak jatuh. Handuk tetsuya sengaja diletakkan di bangku luar agar tidak basah.

Tanpa Shiori sadari, Joko Tingkir tengah bersiap mencuri selendang bidadari.

Diam-diam, Seijuurou berjingkat menuju kamar mandi, mengintip sedikit.

"Tetchan suka main air ya?"

Bagus, mama ga liat.

"Kita udahan ya mandinya,"

Mampus!

Seijuurou berusaha tenang, target sudah di depan mata. Ketika mendapati tangan mama bergerak hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, Seijuurou segera mengambil handuk di bangku dan lari secepat tuyul.

Dari kejauhan, Seijuurou bisa mendengar kepalan tangan mama yang memukul bangku kayu dan suara erangan kesal,

"SEIJUUROU!"

* * *

Esoknya juga sama…

Shiori melangkah menuju dapur,botol susu Tetsuya berada di tangan, siap diisi dengan cairan putih untuk melepas rasa lapar dan dahaga seorang bayi malaikat berambut biru yang saat ini tengah berbaring di ruang tamu dikelilingi mainannya. Kali ini Shiori tidak khawatir Seijuurou akan menjahili Tetsuya lagi, karena putra sulungnya itu sedang tidur siang.

Jemari lentik meraih kaleng susu formula diatas lemari, botol susu diisi dengan kombinasi cahaya dan bayangan-ralat, air panas dan air dingin, setelah memastikan takaran air tidak terlalu panas ataupun dingin, Shiori mengambil kaleng susu untuk menuang susu, namun…

"Kok kosong? Perasaan tadi siang baru dibeli," gumamnya.

Serbuk susu yang tertempel di kaki kursi tertangkap sudut matanya, Shiori menoleh dan mendapati jejak kaki samar-samar kea rah tempat sampah. Merasa curiga, Shiori membuka tutup tempat sampah.

Dan di dalam tempat sampah itu, terdapat segumpal bubuk susu yang sudah basi dan berbau asam.

"SEIJUUROU!"

* * *

Dan kenakalannya tidak berhenti sampai disana, keesokan harinya, esoknya lagi, dan lusanya lagi, Shiori selalu sukses dibuat pusing karena Seijuurou. Mulai dari popok yang menghilang, botol susu yang ditemukan di dalam microwave, dan sebagainya. Masaomi selalu pergi pagi pulang malam, lembur karena pekerjaannya yang bertambah.

Namun, sudah beberapa hari ini, terhitung seminggu sebelum hari ini, tak ada lagi barang bayi yang menghilang, tak ada coretan lagi di wajah Tetsuya, tak ada lagi keusilan-keusilan yang terjadi, seolah bocah bernama Akashi Seijuurou tak ada di rumah ini.

Shiori tak ambil pusing, mungkin anak itu sudah lelah dengan semua tingkahnya dan menyerah.

Aroma harum kare yang sedang dimasak memenuhi ruang apartemen itu, Shiori asyik memasak hingga tak menyadari…

…di kamar sebelah, Seijuurou tengah membuka jendela selebar mungkin dan menatap ke bawah, dari ruang mereka di lantai 12 apartemen.

"Sei-chan, sini sebentar!" panggil Shiori.

Tak ada jawaban.

Shiori menoleh heran, sedikit perasaan tidak enak memenuhi dadanya, namun mencoba berpikir positif, "Sei-chan!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Shiori segera mematikan kompor dan berjalan ke ruang tamu secepat yang dia bisa.

Dan disana, di depan jendela, Seijuurou tengah berdiri di depan jendela, menatap keluar dengan tatapan kosong, dan Tetsuya berada dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seijuurou tersentak mendengar suara Shiori, dan detik berikutnya Tetsuya digendong menjauh dari dirinya. Seijuurou bisa melihat mata mama berkilat marah padanya, tidak seperti mama yang biasanya selalu lembut padanya, Seijuurou jadi takut untuk menatap mata mama, dan lebih memilih menatap sepatunya.

"Mama selalu sabar menghadapi semua tingkahmu, tapi kali ini mama tidak mengerti, apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang jenius itu, Akashi Seijuurou?!"

Tubuh Seijuurou gemetar, air matanya menetes dari sudut matanya. Ini pertama kalinya mama membentak Seijuurou, untuk sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Seijuurou hanya bisa menunduk, tanpa berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, tau!" bentak mama sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari sana, dia bisa mendengar Seijuurou meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena bercampur isakan, namun Shiori tidak begitu peduli, paling anak itu cuma mengucapkan alasan tidak masuk akal.

Seijuurou tak bisa apa-apa, dia hanya bocah berusia 6 tahun, yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa salahnya. Dia hanya ingin mama kembali sayang padanya, dan untuk mendapatkannya, dia harus menyingkirkan apa yang membuat mama tidak sayang padanya kan? Lalu kenapa mama malah membentaknya?

"Hiks…" bocah mungil itu terisak, kakinya diseret menuju kamar, Seijuurou langsung bergulung dalam selimut tebal begitu lututnya menyentuh pinggiran ranjang, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari ranjangnya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou merasa ingin menjauh dari mama papa.

* * *

Taiga menatap Seijuurou heran.

Tak biasanya temannya itu semurung ini, walaupun dia sedang galau soal mamanya, Seijuurou masih mau tersenyum, tapi kali ini berbeda, matahari yang biasanya bersinar di wajah Seijuurou telah terbenam, digantikan bulan yang suram dan tak berwarna.

"Sei,"

Diam, bocah itu masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Seijuurou,"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Bakashi Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou tersentak pelan, iris ruby-nya bertubrukan langsung dengan iris crimson Kagami Taiga. Bocah itu tampak menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena dicuekin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa? Seharian ini murung terus," Tanya Taiga.

Senyumnya pudar, Seijuurou menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja, "Tolong…jangan bertanya soal itu, Taiga…aku…tak mau mengingatnya…." Bisiknya pelan, namun Taiga masih bisa mendengarnya, terima kasih pada telinganya yang tajam.

Taiga menepuk bahu sahabat-sejak-bayi nya, "Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Seijuurou tidak menjawab, namun bahu yang bergetar dan isakan yang tertahan cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taiga.

"Hey, dengar aku," Taiga menepuk bahu Seijuurou. Bocah berambut scarlet itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taiga.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, datang saja ke rumahku," Taiga tersenyum lebar, "Papa mama pasti menyambutmu di rumah, dan mungkin saja mereka bisa membantu, rumahku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu," ujar Taiga sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, "Aku tak tau Taiga bisa sebijak itu,"

"Hey! Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Protes Taiga, namun tak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu melihat Seijuurou terkikik geli. Biarlah dia ditertawakan, yang penting temannya ini bisa kembali tersenyum.

 _Soalnya kalau sei cemberut mirip ikan hiu sih_ , celetuknya dalam hati.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Shiori tak bertatap muka dengan putra sulungnya, Seijuurou tidak pernah muncul saat makan malam, tidak hanya itu, Seijuurou selalu berhasil menghindarinya setiap pagi hendak berangkat sekolah ataupun saat pulang sekolah, sehingga dirinya tak pernah sempat memeriksa apakah putranya membawa bekal ke sekolah atau tidak, apa putranya sudah makan, atau belum sama sekali, Shiori tak pernah tau, anak itu mengunci diri di dalam kamar kecilnya, menutup diri dari keluarganya. Setiap kali Shiori mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamarnya, Seijuurou selalu duduk merenung di depan jendela, memunggungi pintu, bahkan tidak meresponi panggilannya.

Shiori sama sekali tak memberitahu Masaomi tentang masalah yang ada di rumah, suaminya itu sudah cukup terbebani masalah kantor, tidak perlu mengurus urusan rumah juga, Shiori bisa menanganinya sendiri.

Tapi, jujur saja, Shiori tetap merasa khawatir pada Seijuurou. Walau anak itu sudah (hampir) melakukan salah satu dari 7 dosa mematikan, Seijuurou tetap anaknya kan? Shiori benar-benar merasa bersalah karena selama tiga hari kemarin tidak berusaha untuk berdamai dengan Seijuurou. Padahal, jika dia berdamai sehari setelah kejadian itu, mungkin dia bisa bertemu putra kesayangannya itu, putra yang selama 6 tahun ini selalu berusaha sempurna demi dirinya dan suaminya, yang selalu berusaha meraih posisi puncak agar orangtuanya selalu bangga padanya, anak yang selalu tersenyum pada mereka, anak yang kini mereka abaikan hanya karena kedatangan seorang bayi laki-laki berambut biru muda yang telah menarik perhatian mereka. Sang sulung tak lagi mendapat sorotan dari kedua orangtuanya, dan seperti yang anak itu katakan, mereka sudah berubah...

"Ah sudahlah," Shiori menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan menetes, "malam ini aku akan memasak sup tofu kesukaan Sei-chan, dan aku akan berdamai dengannya," ucapnya riang.

Shiori segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai memasak. Dalam waktu singkat, aroma harum daun bawang memenuhi ruangan itu, tak lama kemudian wangi lemak daging babi bercampur sayur mayur lainnya ikut meramaikan suasana. Tetsuya menggapai-gapai udara, mungkin hendak menangkap bau.

Shiori tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang bayi, "Tetchan benar-benar lucu ya, seperti Sei-chan dulu," celetuknya.

Tetsuya menepuk kedua tangan mungilnya dengan semangat.

Lima menit lagi menuju jam dua siang, Shiori segera menyajikan sup tofu yang masih hangat ke dalam mangkuk yang cukup besar. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil nasi ke dalam dua mangkuk dengan ukuran berbeda, lalu meletakkannya didepan dua kursi.

Persiapan selesai. Shiori tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi hingga Seijuurou pulang. Sambil menunggu, Shiori bermain bersama Tetsuya yang sudah mulai belajar tengkurap.

Sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit, lima puluh empat menit, empat jam telah berlalu, namun bocah berambut merah itu belum juga muncul. Shiori mulai merasa cemas, biasanya, paling lama sekitar jam lima Shiori bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan Seijuurou akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, namun sudah dua jam berlalu sejak pukul lima, sup tofu dan nasi putih yang tadinya hangat sudah mulai mendingin karena tidak disentuh. Shiori cemas, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Seijuurou? Bagaimana jika anak itu melamun hingga tersesat? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang membawanya pergi? Bagaimana jika dia diculik dan dimu-ah, lupakan, intinya, Shiori panik.

Telepon pintar menempel ke telinga, Shiori berjalan bolak-balik di depan meja, gelisah menunggu sambungan telepon yang berbunyi monoton berganti menjadi suara seseorang, tak lama kemudian orang di seberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Mo-"_

"Masaomi-kun, apa Sei-chan ada disana?" Tanyanya panik.

 _"Tidak. Seijuurou tidak ada kesini dari tadi, memangnya dia belum pulang?"_

"Belum, bagaimana ini, Masaomi-kun?!"

 _"Coba kau telpon Akane, barangkali dia ada disana, aku akan mencoba bertanya pada gurunya,"_ perintah Masaomi. Terdengar nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Un, kalau begitu kututup teleponnya,"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Shiori segera menelpon Kagami Akane, teman SMA nya, sekaligus ibu kandung dari Kagami Taiga. Alasannya menelpon Akane sudah jelas, karena Seijuurou dan Taiga adalah teman baik, kadang mereka bergantian mengunjungi rumah masing-masing.

 _"Halo?"_

"Konbanwa, Akane-chan, aku mau bertanya, apa-"

 _"-putramu, Akashi Seijuurou ada disini atau tidak, benar kan?"_

Shiori menelan ludah gugup, "i-iya, apa dia ada disana?"

 _"Ada. Tapi jika kau mau membawanya pulang, kau harus mendatangiku langsung dengan suamimu, jangan memintaku mengantarkannya pulang. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua."_

Shiori mengangguk, begitu menyadari kalau Akane tidak dapat melihatnya, dia segera menjawab, "aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana."

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah rumah dengan dinding bata dan atap merah. Sepasang suami istri segera turun dan memencet bel. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya siapa mereka, tentu saja mereka Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori, dan wanita berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam yang baru saja membuka pintu itu adalah Kagami Akane.

"Masuklah, Seijuurou sedang tidur di kamar Taiga," ucapnya.

Kedua pasangan Akashi melangkah masuk dan mengikuti sang tuan rumah. Shiori menatap dinding sebelah kanannya yang dipenuhi banyak foto, seperti foto liburan dan semacamnya, kebanyakan adalah foto Taiga. Di sebelah kirinya, Masaomi dan Shiori bias melihat sederet foto yang tampak berurutan.

Deretan foto itu dimulai dari foto Akane dan suaminya yang baru saja menikah, di sampingnya terdapat foto dimana perut Akane sudah besar. Setelah itu tampak foto Akane yang tengah menggendong bayi berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam dan alis bercabang. Dan seterusnya, tampak foto-foto saat Taiga baru belajar tengkurap, berjalan, hingga foto terakhirnya adalah foto Taiga dan Seijuurou saat baru memasuki bangku sekolah dasar.

"Akane-chan, kau kreatif ya," Celetuk Shiori.

"Hehehe, arigatou," Akane berhenti sejenak dan menatap deretan foto itu, "Setiap kali melihat foto-foto ini, aku selalu bisa mengingat masa-masa yang kami jalani. Melalui foto-foto ini, aku bisa melihat perkembangan Taiga," Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, "Oh iya, Kemana bayimu?"

"Tetchan kutitipkan pada Himuro-san," jawab Shiori.

"Begitu ya?" Akane membuka pintu kamar Taiga, "masuklah, Seijuurou di dalam."

Mendengar penuturan Akane, Shiori segera melangkah masuk, namun detik berikutnya, kedua manik ruby nya terbelalak.

Putranya, Akashi Seijuurou, memang ada disana, namun anak itu sudah tidak seperti Akashi Seijuurou lagi. Tubuh anak itu sangat kurus, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh Seijuurou yang bugar. Pipinya juga tirus, tidak seperti pipi Seijuurou yang bulat dan berisi. Kulitnya pucat, kantung mata tebal menghiasi matanya, selembar handuk hangat menempel di dahinya, dan di sampingnya, Kagami Taiga tertidur sambil memeluknya erat. Bahkan Masaomi terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari guru pagi ini, katanya Seijuurou pingsan saat pelajaran Matematika. Aku berusaha menghubungimu, tapi kau tak mengangkatnya," jelas Akane sambil menatap Shiori.

Shiori terdiam.

"Setelah kujemput, aku tak percaya kalau anak ini adalah Seijuurou. Tapi dari rambutnya, aku yakin kalau ini anakmu."

"S-sei-chan..." Shiori jatuh berlutut di samping ranjang, "apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Stress, kelaparan, dehidrasi, dan demam," Akane menatap catatan dari dokter yang didatanginya setelah menjemput Seijuurou tadi, "aku yakin, selama tiga hari kemarin tak sebutirpun beras atau setetespun air mengisi perutnya, kan?"

"T-tiga hari?" Masaomi terkejut, "Shiori, tak biasanya kau seceroboh ini, ada masalah apa?" Tanyanya.

"S-Sei-chan...hiks...Sei-chan sangat membenci Tetchan...hiks...dia hampir melempar Tetchan dari jendela apartemen kita..." Ujar Shiori sambil terisak.

"Shiori, kau yakin itu yang mau Seijuurou lakukan? Apa Seijuurou menaiki kursi?" Tanya Masaomi.

"T-tidak..."

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa melempar Tetsuya keluar jendela, sedangkan lehernya saja baru mencapai kusen jendela?"

Shiori terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan fakta itu? Bulan lalu Seijuurou baru bisa melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat keluar jendela tanpa berjinjit atau menaiki kursi, dan saat itu Seijuurou kan berdiri cukup jauh dari jendela, bagaimana mau melempar? Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh Tetsuya yang cukup berat, hal itu menjadi lebih mustahil. Shiori benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh hingga mengabaikan fakta-fakta diatas.

"Akane, apa Seijuurou belum sadar sejak kau menjemputnya?" Tanya Masaomi.

Akane menggeleng, "Tadi dia sempat sadar. Ketika melihatku, dia langsung memelukku sambil menangis. 'Mama papa ngga sayang sama Sei lagi', Katanya." Jelas Akane.

Shiori semakin terisak, suaranya cukup keras hingga Seijuurou hampir terbangun.

"Uh..."

Nyonya Akashi yang menyadari kalau suaranya hampir merusak mimpi indah Seijuurou segera bertindak. Jemari lentiknya mengelus rambut merah Seijuurou yang lepek karena keringat, sembari menyenandungkan lagu kesukaan Seijuurou yang dulu selalu ia nyanyikan sebagai lullaby untuknya. Seijuurou kembali tenang, jemarinya yang kecil mencengkeram bantal, tubuhnya meringkuk di dalam selimut,

"Mama..."

Shiori mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh begitu mendengar betapa lemahnya suara Seijuurou. Bodohnya dia, membiarkan matanya tertutup amarah hingga tidak memperhatikan kesehatan Seijuurou.

"Hari ini ada lomba mengarang, dan seperti biasa, Seijuurou menang," Akane menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Shiori dan Masaomi, "bacalah."

Shiori dan masaomi duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mulai membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Aku punya seorang adik laki-laki,**

 **Dia tumbuh besar sama seperti diriku dulu,"**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Memang benar, Tetchan terlihat mirip denganmu, Sei-chan..._ , Batin Shiori sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Setelah adikku lahir, papa mama semakin sibuk...**

 **Papa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mama sibuk mengurus adik...**

 **Papa mama semakin jauh dariku...**

 **Bahkan menemaniku bermain sebentar saja, mereka tak sempat..."**

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Papa! Temani Sei main ksatria yuk! Papa jadi kuda ya!"_

 _"Gomenne, papa sibuk, Sei main sama mama dan Tetsuya saja ya,"_

 _._

 _"Mama! Temani Sei menggambar yuk!"_

 _"Gomenne, Tetchan mau mandi, Sei-chan menggambar sendiri saja ya,"_

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku melakukan semua itu pada adikku...**

 **Mencoret wajahnya, mengambil handuknya, membuang susunya, dan banyak lagi,**

 **Aku membuat mama marah...**

 **Tapi...aku tak mengerti...**

 **Kenapa aku melakukannya...**

 **Mungkin...karena aku cemburu?"**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seijuurou mengintip dari balik pintu, menatap mama yang sedang bermain dengan Tetsuya. Berkali-kali Seijuurou melihat mama mengecup dahi Tetsuya dengan lembut, sesekali mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut._

 _Tangan mungilnya terkepal._

 _Itu tempatnya._

 _Bayi itu telah merebutnya._

 _Seharusnya Seijuurou yang berada disana, dicium dan dielus oleh mama. Tapi bayi kecil itu merebutnya!_

 _Tetsuya menangis kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu dibanting._

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Temanku pernah bertanya, kenapa aku tak ingin punya adik?**

 **Saat itu aku tak menjawab, tapi aku tau jawabannya.**

 **Karena, jika aku punya adik, kasih sayang papa mama akan terbagi dua.**

 **Aku tak mau itu terjadi.**

 **Aku tak mau mama papa menjauh dariku,**

 **"Kenapa, padahal sudah ada aku, tapi kenapa mama papa masih belum puas?"**

.

.

.

* * *

Shiori menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. Masaomi mencengkeram bahu istrinya dan kembali membaca.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Aku punya adik laki-laki yang imut.**

 **Senyumnya yang manis membuatku lupa pada semua dendamku...**

 **Aku benar-benar menyayanginya..."**

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Rencana pertama sukses, sekarang-"_

 _Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu terputus ketika mendapati seorang bayi laki-laki mungil berada diatas sofa, tepat di sebelahnya._

 _"Yah, ada musuh," batinnya kesal._

 _Tetsuya menoleh menatap Seijuurou, Seijuurou tak mau kalah, ikut melotot ke arah Tetsuya. Tapi justru malah gagal total, niatnya menakuti, malah jadi menggelikan._

 _"Ehehe..."_

 _Tetsuya tertawa lebar kepada Seijuurou, seketika bocah itu lupa dengan rencana coretusilcoret licik yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya, dan justru kepalanya penuh dengan suara tawa Tetsuya yang lucu._

 _Ragu-ragu, Seijuurou mengambil bebek karet dan berlutut dihadapan Tetsuya. Kedua tangannya meremas tubuh bebek hingga mengeluarkan bunyi lucu._

 _Kweek._

 _"Ahaha..."_

 _Dan hari itu Seijuurou menyerah dan memilih untuk menemani Tetsuya bermain. Bercanda dan membuat wajah aneh agar dapat mendengar suara tawa titisan malaikat. Malah Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya memainkan seruling, sambil sesekali mengajari Tetsuya memainkan alat music tiup itu._

* * *

.

.

.

 **"Tapi, kenapa papa mama justru menjauhkanku dari adikku?**

 **Kenapa mereka tidak mengizinkan kami bermain bersama?**

 **Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?**

 **Kenapa mama marah saat aku mencoba membuatnya senang melihat kami berdua akur?"**

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Tetchan, mau melihat jalanan ga?"_

 _"Uwaaa!"_

 _Seijuurou tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya mendorong daun jendela hingga terbuka lebar. Seijuurou menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati angin semilir yang sejuk. Beberapa menit menikmati angin, Seijuurou kembali ke sofa dan menggendong Tetsuya dengan wajah menghadap luar._

 _"Ugh...Tetsuya berat..." Ucapnya. Perlahan-lahan, Seijuurou melangkah menuju jendela, berhenti ketika menginjak jarak aman berupa garis lakban yang dipasang papa untuknya._

 _"Lihat, langitnya cerah ya!"_

 _"Ugugu..."_

 _Seijuurou menatap langit. Ah, langitnya begitu biru dan menenangkan, sama seperti mata Tetsuya, bulat, besar, tapi menyejukkan mata, ditambah awan dengan berbagai macam bentuk, langit jadi terlihat riang._

 _Seijuurou tidak begitu sadar dengan keadaan sekitar, yang diingatnya, detik berikutnya, terdengar suara mama. Seijuurou tak bisa menjawab apapun ketika mama memarahinya. Namun, sebelum mama benar-benar keluar, Seijuurou meneriakkan isi hatinya,  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mama selalu menyalahkanku! Kenapa selalu aku yang salah? Aku hanya ingin mengajak Tetsuya melihat keluar!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Air mata Shiori benar-benar tidak tertahan lagi. Shiori terisak sambil mengelus pipi Seijuurou yang tertidur pulas. Ini salahnya. Salahnya karena tidak mencoba memahami keinginan Seijuurou. Salahnya karena sembarangan menuduh putranya sendiri. Salahnya karena terlalu memperhatikan Tetsuya hingga lupa mengurus Seijuurou. Karena dirinya, Seijuurou jadi sakit.

Masaomi sendiri merasa bersalah setelah membaca karangan itu. Tidak searusnya dia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, seharusnya dia bisa membagi waktu untuk Seijuurou. Tapi semuanya terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Seijuurou sudah terlanjur sakit, apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"Kalian belum terlambat,"

Pasangan Akashi menatap Akane.

"Seijuurou nakal karena ingin kalian memperhatikannya," Akane mengelus kepala Seijuurou lembut, "Kebanyakan anak-anak bertingkah seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian orangtua mereka. Seijuurou juga sama, dia ingin kalian kembali memperhatikannya, Seijuurou tidak membenci adiknya, tapi dia benci jika kehadiran adiknya membuat kalian menjauh darinya."

Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah nyonya Kagami, "Berdamailah dengannya,"

Shiori tersenyum tipis, digendongnya Seijuurou dari ranjang, mendekap tubuh Seijuurou yang menggigil karena berpisah dengan selimut dan menggantikannya dengan mantelnya. Ah, sudah berapa tahun dia tak menggendong Seijuurou seperti ini? Sekarang, Shiori sudah hampir tidak kuat menggendongnya.

"Kami pulang dulu. Akane-chan, arigatou," Shiori membungkuk, lalu melangkah keluar kamar sambil menimang Seijuurou yang kedinginan. Masaomi mengambil tas sekolah Seijuurou, membungkuk pada Akane, dan menyusul istrinya.

Akane menatap kepergian keluarga itu dengan senyuman tipis, "Aku yakin, hubungan keluarga kalian akan kembali kuat," bisiknya.

"Mama..."

Suara imut nan unyu menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Akane berbalik dan tersenyum pada putranya yang berdiri sambil mengucek matanya, "Sei udah pulang?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengantuk.

"Sei-chan baru aja pulang," ucapnya.

"Eeeh~?" protes Taiga, "dia belum pamit padaku,"

Akane tertawa kecil, digendongnya bocah mungil berbalut piyama biru dengan motif bola basket itu, "Ayo kita tidur, Taiga mau tidur sama mama?"

"Mau!"

"Hai hai, malam ini mama akan membacakan dongeng _Mother Goose_ untuk Taiga, ne? Mau kisah rumah sepatu atau si laba-laba?"

"Tom si peniup seruling aja ma,"

"Yosh, kalau begitu Taiga sikat gigi dulu ya, mama tunggu di kamar ya."

"Un!"

* * *

 **~ Dua bulan kemudian ~**

Derap langkah kaki mungil bergema di seluruh apartemen. Bocah laki-laki bersurai scarlet membuka pintu rumah dengan semangat, senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang imut. Sang ayah geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putranya.

"Mama! Tadaima!"

"Nii!"

Seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "okaeri, Sei-chan." Ucapnya lembut.

"Tetchan okaeri," Seijuurou menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Tetsuya, dibalas dengan tawa ceria dari mulut adiknya. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Seijuurou segera merogoh isi tasnya,

"Mama, lihat! Aku dapat 100!" Serunya sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas ulangan pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Waah, Seijuurou sudah semakin hebat saja," Masaomi mengacak-acak surai scarlet Seijuurou.

"Omedetou," Shiori bertepuk tangan untuk Seijuurou.

"Sebagai hadiah karena Seijuurou dapat nilai 100, bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik?" Usul Masaomi.

"Yey! Piknik! Tetchan, ayo siap-siap!" Seru Seijuurou sembari menggendong Tetsuya masuk ke kamarnya. Tetsuya tertawa senang ketika Seijuurou menggendongnya layaknya menggendong seorang puteri.

"Tetchan, nanti kalau niichan sempat kita belajar main piano sama-sama ya. Eh, tapi kan Tetchan masih kecil, tunggu Tetchan segede niichan aja deh ya." Ucap Seijuurou semangat.

Tetsuya protes, tak terima dikatakan masih kecil, walau kenyataan memang begitu.

"Eh? Kok Tetchan marah? Kalau gitu Tetchan nyanyi aja deh, gimana?"

Suara celotehan itu menghilang ke dalam kamar, bahkan walau pintu kamar sudah tertutup, suara mereka masih bisa terdengar oleh Shiori dan Masaomi. Pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum. Benar kata Akane, begitu mereka memberikan perhatian yang sama antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, Seijuurou kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, Seijuurou yang manis dan usil. Kadang-kadang memang masih ada wajah yang tercoret atau handuk yang hilang, tapi mereka mengerti, itu semata-mata karena sifat asli Seijuurou yang usil, dan perlahan-lahan, mereka berhasil memperbaiki masalah dalam keluarga mereka.

Dengan begini, segalanya menjadi lebih baik, bukan?

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Terkadang, anak-anakmu bertingkah nakal._

 _Tapi jangan lihat kenakalannya._

 _Lihatlah ke dalam hatinya._

 _Mungkin, mereka ingin kau memberi mereka perhatian._

 _Punya adik memang bukan perkara mudah, tapi jika dijelaskan dengan baik, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah._

 _Sekian,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END** _._

* * *

A/N: fyuuuh, akhirnya kelar, /kipas2 /kebiasaan buruk upload fic lama2

Gimana? Absurd yah? Gaje yah? :'

Iya, fei tau. Ide ini fei dapatkan dari video klip China yang (sumpah) lucu banget. Ceritanya kira-kira seperti ini, tapi fei memodifikasi ceritanya menjadi cerita yang berbeda (mungkin sedikit ya?)

Fic ini fei ciptakan(?) untuk meramaikan event #KNBIEVENT2016FF yey! Tapi kayaknya udah telat jadi biarlah :v

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan :'

Akhir kata, Review please….


End file.
